dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Odagiri Joe
Perfil thumb|250px|Odagiri Joe *'Nombre:' オダギリジョー *'Nombre (''romaji):' Odagiri Joe *'Nombre real:' 小田切譲 / 小田切让（おだぎり・じょう） / Odagiri Jou *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Okayama, Japón *'Estatura:' 176 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Familia:' Esposa/actriz Kashii Yu y tres hijos *'Agencia:' Dongyu Sobre Odagiri Joe Nació en Tsuyama, prefectura de Okayama, una pequeña ciudad en el centro de Japón, famosa por sus hermosos cerezos en flor en primavera. Aunque fue aceptado por la Universidad de Kochi, rechazó la oportunidad de estudiar en los Estados Unidos. Originalmente tenía la intención de estudiar dirección de películas en la Universidad Estatal de California en Fresno, pero los errores en el proceso de solicitud lo llevaron a clases de actuación. A menudo se refiere a Fresno como su segunda patria. Más tarde protagonizó algunas actuaciones teatrales en Japón, Odagiri se encontraría catapultado a la fama en su papel en la serie Kamen-Rider, interpretando al personaje central, Godai Yuusuke. Se convirtió en el predecesor de la locura de "Ikemen Hero" (literalmente, "actores guapos que desempeñan papeles de héroe en series de TV populares"). Desde entonces, Odagiri ha aparecido en muchas películas y dramas. Las habilidades creativas de actuación de Odagiri y su fuerte presencia en las películas le han asegurado un lugar en el estrellato. Dramas *Jiko Keisatsu 2019 (TV Asahi, 2019) *Room Laundering (TBS-MBS, 2018) *Eerie Mienai Kao (WOWOW, 2018) *Cheer Dance (TBS, 2018) *Keiji Yugami (Fuji TV, 2017) ep.9-10 *Juhan Shuttai! (TBS, 2016) *Okashi no Ie (TBS 2015) *Yume wo Ataeru (WOWOW, 2015) *Shinya Shokudo 3 (TBS, 2014) *Gokuaku Ganbo (Fuji TV, 2014) ep.1-2,4-6,10-11 *River's Edge Ookawabata Tanteisha (TV Tokyo, 2014) *Alice no Toge (TBS, 2014) *S ~ Saigo no Keikan (TBS, 2014) *Yae no Sakura (NHK, 2013) *Toshi Densetsu no Onna (TV Asahi, 2012) ep.9 *Kazoku no Uta (Fuji TV, 2012) *Shinya Shokudo 2 (TBS/MBS, 2011) *Hei no Naka no Chuugakkou (TBS, 2010) *Atami no Sousakan (TV Asahi, 2010) *Shinya Shokudo (TBS/MBS, 2009) *Boku no Imoto (TBS, 2009) *Kaette Kita Jikou Keisatsu(TV Asahi, 2007) *Jikou Keisatsu (TV Asahi, 2006) *Fukigen na Gene (Fuji TV, 2005) ep.1,4-5,7-11 *Shinsengumi (NHK, 2004) *Kaikyo wo Wataru Violin (Fuji TV, 2004) *Beginner (Fuji TV, 2003) *Satokibi Batake no Uta (TBS, 2003) *Kao (Fuji TV, 2003) *Satorare (TV Asahi, 2002) *Tentai Kansoku(Fuji TV, 2002) *Hatsu Taiken (Fuji TV, 2002) *Shitto no Kaori (TV Asahi, 2001) *OL Visual Kei 2 (TV Asahi, 2001) *Kamen Rider Kuuga (TV Asahi, 2000) Películas *Saturday Fiction (2019) *(ある船頭の話) (2019) *Human, Space, Time and Human (2019) *(蘭心大劇院) (2019) *Room Laundering(2018) *Pumpkin and Mayonnaise (2017) *The White Girl (2017) *Ernesto (2017) *Zoku Shinya Shokudo (2016) *Her Love Boils Bathwater (2016) *Over the Fence (2016) *FOUJITA (2015) *Gassoh (2015) *S ~ Saigo no Keikan ~ Dakkan Recovery of Our Future (2015) *Shinya Shokudo (2015) *The World of Kanako (2014) *Present for You (2013) *Mr. Go 3D (2013) *Human Trust / Jinrui Shikin (2013) *The Great Passage / Fune wo Amu (2013) *Riaru Kanzen Naru Kubinagaryu no Hi (2013) *My Way (2011) *Poongsan (2011) *I Wish / Kiseki (2011) *Air Doll (2009) *Plastic City (2008) *Looking for Cherry Blossoms (2009) *The Warrior And The Wolf (2008) *Dream / Bi-mong 비몽 (2008) *Then Summer Came / Tamio no shiawase (2008) *Tenten / Adrift in Tokyo (2007) *Tokyo Tower: Mom and Me, and Sometimes Dad (2007) *Sad Vacation (2007) *Mushishi / Bugmaster (2007) *Sakebi / Retribution (2006) *The Pavillion Salamandre / Pavillion sanshouo (2006) *Yureru / Sway (2006) *The Uchouten Hotel (2006) *Big River (2006) *Hazard (2005) *House of Himiko (2005) *Shinobi~Heart Under Blade (2005) *Scrap Heaven (2005) *Operetta Tanuki Goten / Princess Raccoon (2005) *Into a Dream / Yume no Naka e (2005) *Synchrocity (2005) *In the Pool (2005) *Black Kiss / Shinkuronishiti (2004) *Kono Yo no Soto e / Out of This World (2004) *Chi to Hone / Blood and Bones (2004) *Pacchigi! (2004) *Hazard (2003) *The Ambivalent Future: Kiyoshi Kurosawa (2003) *Akarui Mirai / Bright Future (2003) *Azumi (2003) *Mokka no Koibito (2002) *Puratonikku Sekusu / Platonic Sex (2001) Anuncios *TOYOTA TSUSHO CORPORATION (2018) *Ground Y (2018) *Snow Mark Meg Milk (2018) *Recruit Holdings (2017) *Canon *FOMA 902iS *LifeCard *Mens Beauteen *ROHTO *Shinsen *Sony IXY Digital Vídeos Musicales *never young beach「なんかさ」(2017) *勝手にしやがれ「タクシー・ソング」(2014) *Yōsui Inoue (井上陽水)「傘がない」(2008) *ANA (アナ)「WEST」(2006) *Odagiri Joe (オダギリジョー)「i don't know」(2006) Reconocimientos *'2015 10th Seoul International Drama Awards:' Asia Star Grand Award *'2008 12th Fantasia Film Festival:' Special Mention of the Jury *'2007 28th Japanese Academy Awards:' Mejor actor por Yureru *'2005 Kinema Junpo Awards:' Mejor actor por La Maison de Himiko *'2005 Yokohama Film Festival:' Mejor actor por La Maison de Himiko *'2004 Nikkan Sports Film Awards:' Ishihara Yujiro New Actor Award por Blood and Bones *'2004 Mainichi Film Concours:' Mejor actor secundario por Blood and Bones *'2004 Kinema Junpo Award:' Mejor actor secundario por Blood and Bones *'2004 Japan Academy Awards:' Mejor actor secundario por Blood and Bones *'2004 47th Blue Ribbon Awards:' Mejor actor secundario por Blood and Bones *'2003 Japanese Professional Movie Award:' Mejor actor por Bright Future *'2003 27th Japan Academy Awards:' Mejor nuevo actor por Azumi Curiosidades *'Educación:''' California State University, Fresn *El 27 de diciembre de 2007, durante una conferencia de prensa en Tokio, Odagiri anunció su compromiso con la también actriz Kashii Yu, quien es once años menor que él. La pareja contrajo matrimonio en 2008 y le dio la bienvenida a su primer hijo en noviembre de 2011. *Su segundo hijo nació en abril de 2014. *El 20 de abril de 2015, el hijo menor de Odagiri murió a causa de un íleo intestinal a la edad de 1 año. *Su tercer hijo nació en agosto de 2016. *En 2018, pasó cerca de medio año aprendiendo español y dialecto de Bolivia para la película "Ernesto". Enlaces *Perfil (Dongyu) *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Odagiri Joe.jpg Odagiri Joe 2.jpg Odagiri Joe 3.jpg Odagiri Joe 4.jpg Odagiri Joe 5.jpg Odagiri Joe 6.jpg Odagiri Joe 7.jpg Odagiri Joe 8.jpg Categoría:JActor Categoría:Dongyu